


May The Better Man Win

by SaraWeasley101



Series: Open Ended or On Hold Indefinitely [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But still rough, Dom!Dwight, Everything is consensual, Face-Fucking, Fighting Kink, Jim is an internalized sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Powerplay, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, top!dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/SaraWeasley101
Summary: Ryan accidentally burned down the Dunder Mifflin building and now Jim has to share a tiny office with Dwight. Bored out of his mind, he never expected a little teasing to get him the beating of his life, and maybe a little more..._____________blood & fighting trigger!





	May The Better Man Win

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes at 2 am. It isn't proofread. *None of these characters are mine.  
> tumblr: destielvestiges

Since Ryan got the whole office on fire with his now not-so-frozen dinner, the crew had to move to a new emplacement. Unfortunately for Jim, it was a poorly designed office place and only had closed wall tiny rooms. Michael had to split more than one person departments into several separate spaces, and of course, he got stuck with Dwight. Not only that, but it was only Dwight. He couldn’t even see reception from his seat. Not that he cared or anything.

His day had started out like the last few ones since they moved to this damned location. He cried himself awake and dragged his almost lifeless body to work. When he saw the infamous mustard shirts, he was immediately in a better mood. Dwight just had that effect on him. The possibilities are endless, Jim told himself. He got his snarky, prankster mindset on and wouldn’t dare not to show off his capabilities. He just had to wait until Dwight was almost through with a sales call, and then he could make his move.

‘’Oh, no, you are by far the better man, Mr. Rosario. Ah, I thank you for your usual faith in Dunder Mifflin for your paper supply needs. Thank you, the order should be sent next week.’’

Jim rose his eyebrows and looked at the empty wall like he would look into a camera. He knew what he had to do.

‘’What was that?’’ Jim inquired.  
‘’I don’t know what you mean.’’  
‘’Oh, I’m sure you do’’  
‘’Jim, I don’t have time-’’  
‘’You said that you weren’t the better man.’’  
‘’A little lie once in awhile-’’  
‘’You said someone else was the better man.’’  
‘’I didn’t mean-’’  
‘’Dwight K. Schrute, Not The Better Man. It has a ring to it, don’t you think?’’  
‘’Jim, I am by far the best man -’’  
‘’Or do you prefer Dwight Not The Better Man Schrute?’’  
‘’Jim.’’  
‘’Yes, Mr. Not The Better Man?’’  
‘’Jim stop.’’  
‘’I don’t know what you mean.’’

Dwight got up from his chair and didn’t make three steps before he was in Jim’s face.

‘’I am the best man, and I can prove it’’  
‘’I’m listening.’’

This was working even better than Jim thought it ever would. He smirked while Dwight pulled up his sleeves.

‘’I challenge you to a duel. Man to Better Man. And by that I mean me.’’

Jim did his best to retain a laugh but didn’t do a very good job at hiding how pleased he was with this free entertainment.

‘’I, of course, accept. What do I do?’’  
‘’Just get up and stand next to the wall.’’  
‘’Ok’’ Jim agreed as he did just that.  
‘’Here are the rules,’’ Dwight paused a little for suspense and added in a dramatic tone Jim adored: ‘’There are none.’’

‘’Ok so, -ugh ‘’ Dwight had run and knocked him out in the stomach with his right shoulder so hard he fell back on the wall and felt all the air leave his lungs. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor and closed his eyes in shock. The other man laughed maniacally over him and Jim screamed:  
‘’What the fuck, Dwight?’’  
‘’I defeated you. Say I am the better man’’  
‘’No!’’  
‘’Say it, Jim. You lose, I win. I am better than you.’’  
‘’You surprised me! You didn’t win, we hadn’t even started anything!’’  
‘’I warned you there were no rules.’’

Jim used slid his feet behind Dwight and pulled back so he fell down backward with a big thud. He grunted in pain and Jim used this moment to try and crawl out the door to escape but he felt a hand grab his ankle and pull back violently. His heart stopped and his chin hit the floor. A few seconds later, his tongue tasted like blood. He turned around and gathered his body into a kneeling position facing Dwight, who's on his feet, towering him. 

‘’Say I am the better man, Jim!’’ Dwight might have well have been shouting because Jim heard his voice echoed throughout his whole body. His mind was blank and all he could feel was the taste of blood leaving his lip and the force by which Dwight pulled his hair back so he could see his face. However, he didn’t respond.

Dwight took a step closer, inadvertently putting his crotch a few inches from Jim’s eyes. He held a firmer grip on his hair and grabbed his throat with his other hand, which made Jim sharply inhale.

‘’Say. Dwight. Schrute. Is. The. Better. Man.’’ His gaze was piercing into Jim so intently that the words came out on their own: ‘’Dwight Schrute his the better man.’’

The grip on Jim’s hair was slightly loosened as Dwight’s eyes went wide. So did Jim’s, for the matter. Silence fell in the room, and not even their synched breathing could be heard, for the were held by both men.  
‘’What?’’ Dwight was the first to break the heavy tension. Jim cleared his throat but did not move, because Dwight may not have been pulling on his hair anymore, but his fingers were still harshly gagging him. He met Dwight's gaze and licked his lips.

Both of Dwight's hands fell to his side and he stumbled back until his back hit the desk. Jim coughed and cleared his throat once more, but stayed perfectly still.  
''What?'' Dwight said, again.  
Jim stood up and said, clearly and without a second thought: ''Dwight Schrute is the better man.''

Something that normally would have put Dwight in total ecstasy left him speechless. They were a few feet apart, and Dwight was turning his knuckles white by the force he used to hold himself up on the desk. He seemed to be reevaluating some of his life choices and Jim did not appreciate that he was slower than him at making decisions, so he said it again:  
"Dwight Schrute is the better man.'

They locked eyes once more, and Jim waited patiently for Dwight to close the gap between their lips. Which he did.

Jim opened up his arm to welcome him and grunted loudly had Dwight's tongue slid on his lips, still bruised from the fight. Their mouths merged together and Jim thanked whoever designed this place because the wall was right where he needed it. He spun Dwight around and forcefully crashed him into the wall, skillfully keeping their lips intertwined. He gently scraped his teeth on Dwight's tongue, which had him moaning and fluttering his eyelids.

Suddenly, he wasn't kissing his co-worker on office time anymore but was roughly pushed to the ground.

''No!'' Dwight slapped Jim across the face then grabbed his face aggressively. ''You don't get to make all the calls in this situation. I am not your bitch. You are mine.'' Dwight painfully pulled him up until he was back up on his feet and whispered into his ear: ''Safeword is Beetroots. Any complaints, Jim?''  
Dwight looked at him, waiting for consent. Jim nodded and replied:''I'm your bitch.''

A smile spread across his face and he forced Jim back to his knees.  
''Then get to it.''  
''What do you want me to do?''  
''Suck me off, you moron. Open my fly, get my dick out and suck it.''  
''Okay.''  
''That's right you little bitch.''

Jim did as he was told, after unzipping the pants, he grabbed on to Dwight's cock over his boxers and gave it a little tug. Dwight grunted and pushed his hips forwards. Jim did it again and earned the same reaction. The third time he did it, he pulled harder and Dwight whined before slapping his hand away.

''I told you to suck me off not take my dick off. Idiot.''  
''Sorry.''  
''Sorry is not good enough.''  
''Alright.''

Jim's hand went back to his previous emplacement and freed Dwight's penis. It was half-hard only from the fighting and slight make out session, which made Jim smile. He took the head into his mouth and sucked his hardest without moving an inch. Dwight's sigh was only interrupted by Jim letting go of his length with a loud pop.  
''Faster.'' he ordered.

Jim put the dick into his mouth and promptly complied, bobbing his head up and down, Dwight softly massaging his scalp. He began to lick the underside from head to the base. He reached his balls and couldn't refrain from sucking lightly on the left one, then making his way to the right. However, Dwight didn't want soft and light, he wanted fast and hard. He grunted before saying:  
''What are you doing? I told you to suck me off''  
He then grabbed Jim's head and furiously ran his dick in and out. Jim gagged repeatedly and took it like it was expected of him. He rode it out until Dwight figured he wanted more than a hot mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the random ending. I've got zero excuses for it. (Ideally, this scene would end with proper aftercare and comfort, I just stopped writing it there.)
> 
> Sidenote: this was written mostly as crack! but nobody can convince me Jim isn't at least a little over the head in love with Dwight.


End file.
